


At Night I Miss You Most

by olicitygab



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitygab/pseuds/olicitygab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up from a nightmare and turns around to find comfort in Felicity. Except....she isn't there anymore. He needs to hear her voice. So he calls her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night I Miss You Most

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty one shot. Enjoy.

Oliver's chest popped up from the bed in a furiously fast pace. His bare chest glistening from the sweat that had covered his body during the night, heaved up and down. He looked around, puzzled, taking in the darkness of his room. Growning, he lay his head back on his pillow and tried to suppress the memory of the awful dream he had just had. He turned on his side, and stretched out his arm to cover is fiancee.

_Right._  


The memories suddenly flooding back into his mind and he sighed deeply. The memories of that terrible night in the bunker when she had given the ring back. The memory of her walking out of the bunker- and out of their relationship. Forever.

Suddenly the room was spinning and he couldn't breathe, and had to take big gulps of air to settle himself down after a few minutes. These panic attacks happened every so often, but he wasn't yet used to them. He knew how to react when they happened, but didn't know how to prevent them. He didn't think he could. When the memories of her arose, he couldn't stop them. Every single memory of them, hitting him like bullets right to the heart. He felt physical pain when he remembered Ivy Town, driving into the sunset, and all those quiet, domestic, heavenly days- just the two of them. Together. 

Now, staring at the empty side of the bed, all he could think about was how much he missed her. How much he needed her. All those times before, when he had woken up from terrifying nightmares, she had been the one to hold him, and comfort him until he calmed down. All he wanted right now was for her to be next to him. 

He turned around and picked up his phone. He sighed deeply and considered if he should call her or not.

Without thinking twice, he clicked her number and the phone started dialing. No turning back now.

"Oliver?" a sleepy voice asked from the other side of the phone after several rings.

He didn't know how to answer, he struggled to find the words. How could he explain why he had called?

"Oliver, are you there?" he heard Felicity say.

"Uhm. Ya. Sorry I just...um..." He answered.

"Are you alright? It's almost 4 am.." 

"Ya, you know what, never mind..." 

"Wait! Don't hang up." she replied.

"Okay."

"Did you have nightmare?" she asked quietly.

"Ya."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ya, I just wanted to hear your voice... I don't know, I'm sorry for calling, it was stupid."

"No, no! Oliver... it's fine. Trust me, I don't mind."

He was grateful because he knew she meant it. 

"Do you want me to stay on the phone for a little while longer?" she quietly asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Okay."

"Okay."

He kept the phone to his ear, and listened to her quiet, breathing. She heard his quick, short breaths slowly become longer and more drawn out. Words didn't need to be spoken, the quiet breaths were enough. And suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!  
> Find me on Twitter: queensbett


End file.
